


A Gift That Keeps On Giving

by RigorMorton



Category: Romance - Fandom, Saw (Movies), chainshipping
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lawrence comes home with a sexy present for Adam, and Adam gives Lawrence a present in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift That Keeps On Giving

**Author's Note:**

> No story here, just one shot smut. Enjoy ;)

Adam lay in the big comfy bed, he and the good doctor shared... wearing nothing but his boxers, anxiously awaiting his lovers return from work. He rolled over to Lawrence's side of the bed, and put his face in Lawrence's pillow. The handsome doctor's scent was still lingering, and Adam took a deep breath, eyes closed, smile on his face.

Suddenly he hears foot steps coming down the hall, and he sits up quickly, waiting for Lawrence to enter the bedroom.

The doorknob turns slowly, and in walks the hunky blonde. He grins as he sees the alluring sight before him. Adam looked so cute lying there, with his small boyish body, spread all across the bed.

"Well hello" said the doctor, grinning.

"Hi, handsome" Adam said, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Adam crawled on his hands and knees to the end of the bed, where the tall, dashing doctor stood. When he reached the edge of the bed, he leaned in and softly kiss the bulge in Lawrence's pants.

Lawrence groaned, and grabbed Adam by the hair. Adam raised up and pur his mouth on Lawrence's. Both men, had the other by the hair as they plunged their tongues into each others mouths. Adam wrapped his lips around Lawrence's tongue and held it tight, sucking it so Lawrence was trapped like a rat. 

Adam let go and grinned at the doctor, devilishly.

"You naughty boy" said Lawrence, biting his lip.

"You wouldn't have me any other way" said the younger man.

"So very true. Before we take this any farther, I wanted to show you something. Stay put, I'll be right back" said Lawrence. He gave Adam a peck on the cheek and walked to the dresser, picking up a Macy's paper bag. Adam watching closely in curiosity.

"It's nothing much" Lawrence said

Adam reached into the bag and pulled out two pairs of red, silk boxers. Adam smiled and looked up at the doctor.

"Red?" Adam said, chuckling a bit.

"I had no idea what color to get, and I thought you'd look sexy in red. I really got them though, because you're always complimenting me on my boxers, so I figured you should have a pair of your own" said Lawrence.

"How very thoughtful of you" said Adam, smiling. He reached up, threw his arms around his big, strong man's neck, and kissed him passionately.

Adam pulled away, got down off the bed, and slowly removed the boxers he was wearing, and slipped into the red, silky ones his boyfriend had bought him. 

Lawrence smiled, admiring how adorable the small, boyish man looked in those red undies.

"Well aren't you just the cutest thing ever?" Lawrence said, shaking his head, smiling.

Adam walked up to Lawrence, and started unbuttoning the older man's shirt, slowly...button by button. He slowly removes the shirt and tosses it on the floor. Lawrence just looking down at him, licking his lips.

Adam lifts Lawrence's white T-shirt over his head, and tosses that too. He makes his way down to Lawrence's belt, unfastens it, and slowly pulls it out of the loops, drops it, unzips the doctors pants, unbuttons them, and slips them down the hot doctors legs.

Adam stands up, and circles his tongue around Lawrence's soft lips. Adam puts his hand down the back of Lawrence's boxers, and runs his hand up and down inside Lawrence's crack. 

Lawrence moans and grabs Adam's ass, both hands full.

Adam pulls off Lawrence's boxers and pushes him towards the bed.

"Sit down" Adam commands.

Adam picks up the other new pair of boxers, and throws them on the doctors lap.

Lawrence tries to put them on, but Adam stops him.

"No" he puts his hand on Lawrence's. "That's not what they're for" says the younger man.

Adam, sits down next to Lawrence and puts the silk boxers over Lawrence's rock, hard cock. He wraps his right hand around Lawrence's throbbing manhood, and started sliding his hand, along with the silky soft boxers... Up and down Lawrence's eight inch shaft.

Lawrence leaned his head back, eyes closed, groaning loudly, as he felt the soft, slick, underwear, work it's way up and down his member. 

Adam started out slow and soft, nibbling on his hot boyfriends neck. Lawrence is moaning with great pleasure, almost unable to hold himself up. 

"You like that babe?" Adam whispered in Lawrence's ear.

"Yeah" Lawrence groaned, barely able to speak.

Lawrence's erection grew harder in Adam's hand and Adam got so aroused feeling how hard his lover had gotten. He started moving his hand faster...as fast as he could, jerking Lawrence so hard, he was worried he might hurt him. 

Lawrence was certainly not in any pain, and he was so turned on, he couldn't keep his hands off Adam.

Lawrence stuck his hand down the back of Adam's boxers, desperately trying to reach the younger man's opening. Adam helped Lawrence out, by getting up on his knees right next to him, so Lawrence could finger fuck him. 

Lawrence shoved his finger, in and out of Adam, as rough, hard and far in as he could go, and feeling Adam's warmth tightly around his finger, was just too much. 

His groin began tingling, and Adam must have sensed that Lawrence was about to let loose, and he moved the boxers out of the way.

Lawrence groaned and shot his warm load all over himself, and Adam's hand. Adam took his hand off Lawrence, and licked Lawrence's jizz off his fingers...Lawrence just staring, mouth hung open, in awe of the dirty, sexy, little deviant, that was his boyfriend....


End file.
